Meet Koga and Inuyasha the demons
by Half-WonderLander-BlackHatGuy
Summary: Finding a Shard of Shikon Jewel Woodey,Tacklegull,Mary,Link from Zelda and Rajill are all tranported into Japan's past were they soon meet Koga the wolf Demon!Then Inuyasha!
1. Main Characters

About the Main Characters

Woodey: Mysterious WonderLander (I made up WonderLanders so don't mind)

He thought he had a normal life with his father,mother and little brother but at age 26 he found out they were only his foster partners. So they lied to him.So were his uncles were lieing to him to. Soon he found his real uncle who took care of Woodey for a half year. But went he found out his real father was taked over by evil. Sealing away the evil and hell forever. He now has 2 long lost brothers and he soon met his mother.

Woodey also wears a cool outfit, Brown Cowboy's hat he never takes off, BLack shirt, Black leather pants, Black shoes, Also he has a red cloak that he never wears. But that cloak can protect him from swords,or sharp objects.

He had powers that are super, Super speed, jumps up to 28 floor building. Also he has super cool sences he can hear that something is coming or smell the air to find his enemys or friends. Also he holds one of the legendry swords with him. GoldaYin, It looks like Soul Edge from Soul Calibur 2 but gold and does't have that big eye.

Link: Elf (Link off of Zelda)

Link after saving his world. He can here to see Woodey. Soon Tacklegull one of there friends gave Link a super coll boomerang but it runs on batteries. But a goodthing that Link changes his boomerang everyday. Anyway Link has change alot he now has a cool sword too. Link is a elf with magic powers. He always plays his ocarina on top of the roof of Woodey's house.

Link wear the same outfit off of the games just to let everyone know!

He had a battery running boomerang. Also the Boomerang is black and it had sharp edges at each end. He does have a sword but he us it much.

Mary: Human

Mary came to this world with anther girl but she want it to go back home on earth. So Mary let her go home but she stay because she in love. With a man named Rajill. She met him in the back yard laying down on top of the tree. He was wonded on lelf leg by a sword. She want it to help him but he didn't need it. So Mary got him down by threw a rock at him head making him fall. After a year being together.Rajill never really show his ture feeling for Mary if he around other people. But Mary knew Rajill loved her.

Mary has long brown hair, Wear a white t-shirt, Blue shorts, black shoes.

She does have any powers because she's human. Her weapon is a brown bow and arrow.

Rajill: BlackHatGuy (Made it up so don't mind)

Rajill was made by the Evil Lords that Woodey seal up long ago. He join Woodey's group so he can stay with Mary. Working for the good side now Rajill's mood never changed. He was lazy, rude, mean and stubbon. He also a really tough guy.

Rajill always uses hair jel to keep back his hair. He also has this moon shaped scar on his right eye. Wears a gray t-shirt, Black pants and black shoes.

He can jump high too but not as high as Woodey, His weapon as knifes. He can hold up to 8, One in his mouth, One in each hand and the others hooked onto his belt.

Tacklegull: WonderLander (Made it up so don't mind)

Tacklegull is one of Woodey's best Firends. He can made almost anything. His lastest whould be a huge robot turtle. It has a huge white shell and a pink body. But it does work YET! Tacklegull's favorite whould be Computer 26 a computer that can talk to you.

Tacklegull wears the same outfit as Woodey does. But he wears Brown pants. Also he wear a brown cowboy hat that he too never takes off.

He has a super mind, also he can made things fly in thing air by just raising up his hand.

(Soon the Inuyasha characters well be up. So please come back to see if I update it!)


	2. Meet Koga

Episode 1

Meet Koga

"GOLDAYIN!" Yelled Woodey as he made the finel blow to the huge robot.

The huge blow flew Tacklegull to the ground. Soon everyone blacked out. Soon Tacklegull awoke.

"Woodey,Link! Rajill! Mary!" yelled Tacklegull as he ran up to the Robot.

The huge robot was down. Smoke felled the air. Suddenly Tacklegull saw Woodey walking up to him. He was covered in dirt but he unhurt. Link soon walked up to them but there was no sign of Mary or Rajill.

"Were is Rajill and Mary?" asked Link.

"I don't know but come on we have to find them!"

Link and Woodey nodded. They soon were digging threw the piece of the Robot. Tacklegull climb to the top of the Robot. Something pink was shining in the Robot's left eye. Punched threw the eye Tacklegull grab the pink light in his hand. Looking at his hand there was a pink shard in his hand. Feeling a strong power of the shard Tacklegull put the shard in his pocket and started looking for Mary and Rajill. After a hour they found Mary and Rajill also unhurt.

"That took along time!" Link said as he help Mary up.

"You guys clean up that mess I have some studying I need to do!" Tacklegull told them as he ran off.

"Tacklegull! We need you though!" yelled Rajill. "...I guess we have to do it by hand..."

Inside the Tacklegull's lab Tacklegull was studying the pink shard he found. He felt a odd power around the shard. Suddenly the shard started to glow birghter then every thing wend pink then back to the normal colour. Tacklegull was shocked but didn't really care. Picking up the shard he looked at it before looking at his huge robot turtle.'

"I wonder if?" Tacklegull walked up to his robot and place it inside the robot.

Slowly the huge robot moved it head and looked down at Tacklegull.

"It works! I better tell the others!" Tacklegull told himself before he ran outside. "WHAT!"

Tacklegull was inshocked he was outside in the wild. There were trees, plantes that Tacklegull never seened. Woodey jumped in front of Tacklegull.

"Tell me what's going on Tacklegull!"

"How should I know!"

"Then what was that pink light come from your Lab?" asked Rajill as he walked up to him with Mary.

"Well- Watch out!" yelled Tacklegull as he ran back to the house.

Woodey looked up and saw a hge bird demon. It was about to grab them be Rajill grabbed Mary and ran into the house Woodey followed. Everyone inside the house hid behind the door. They could hear flapping noises outside then a scream.

"Link!" Woodey told himself before he opened the door.

He saw Link beening taked away by the bird demon. Woodey took out his sword as followed the bird demon.

"We better follow them!" Tacklegull told Mary and Rajill.

"Ow!" Link sayed as he was putted into a nest of some kind.

His side was clovered in blood. In pain Link just layed in that spoted for a while. Intell Link hear Woodey's voice from down below.

"Link! I'm here to save you!" Woodey told Link as he was about to jump into the air to grab Link.

But the Bird Demon stopped him. By Flying over Woodey.

"GOLDAYIN!" Woodey yelled out as he slashed the bird demon with his sword.

About the slash the demon's head the GoldaYin suddenly cracked.

"!" Woodey was then hit in the side by the bird's claws.

Woodey hit the ground dead. Link screamed out Woodey's name. Suddenly Tacklegull, Mary and Rajill were riding Tacklegull's robot. Soon Rajill's saw Woodey's body on the ground covered in blood.

"Woodey!" yelled Rajill as he jumped off of the robot.

The bird demon landed infront if Woodey's body.

"Heh he was easy! His nother but a weaklywait his Aura it's getting stronger!" the Bird demon said as he start to flyinf over Woodey's body.

Suddenly Woodey got up and jumped into the high and slashed the bird demon in half.

"His alive?" Link said.

Landing on the ground Woodey's face and body had change. His hair was dark brown, His eye's were bright red and his skin was more white. His body was also a bit bigger then before. His claws had tranform in long black claws. Looking down at GoldaYin the crack had heal.

"Teh! This body of that boy's is weaker then I thought!" Woodey told himself before running off.

"Woodey! Were are you going!" yelled Link.

"That isn't Woodey..." Tacklegull sayed as he jumped down from the robot.

Soon Tacklegull got Link down as heal his wounds.

"Were is Woodey and where is he going!" Link told Tacklegull.

"I don't know but that was't him! It was someone else!"

"It isn't?"

Suddenly a man jumped infront of them.

"I hear you guys are in need of help!" the man sayed.

"Who are you?" asked Rajill.

"I'm Koga the wolf demon!"

"Koga? Wolf demon?" Link though.

"Your friend Woodey, has gone mad and you guys don't know how to stop him right?" asked Koga.

"Ya?" Tacklegull said.

"Well I'm your man give me a shard of a the shikon jewel of your pretty woman over there!" Koga looked at Mary.

"What!" yelled Rajill has he jumped in front of Mary. "Now way!"

"...Oh so she's your?" Koga asked.

"What!" Rajill was in shock for the moment."Well no, well um you see"

"Fine then, a shard of jewel then! Find one before I get back okay!" Koga told them as he ran off.

"...Thank god!" Rajill sighed as he sat down.

"Shard of the Sikon jewel what's that?" asked Mary.

Tacklegull then know does't that Koga had 3 pink lights coming from his legs and right arm.

"It musted be that pink shard I found!" Tacklegull thought.

At a small lake Woodey was eatting a dead demon he killed. But inside of his heart was a shard of the jewel that used to be from the demon. Looking behind him he saw Koga.

"You musted Woodey? I'm Koga the wolf demon" Koga told Woodey.

Woodey just growled at Koga. The red sky show blood would be spilled tonight.


	3. VS Koga

Episode 2

VS Koga

Running up to Woodey withg super speed Koga kick Woodey into the lake. Woodey slowly got up. Blood dripped from his mouth as he finel got up. Looking around the area Woodey couldn't see Koga before he was shashed by Koga's hand. Blood came from his side and Koga then threw something in his side. Black light came from the wound.

Feeling no pain Woodey ran up to Koga full speed. Blood flew from his body as he ran towards Koga.

"You know the more you fight the more blood you well lose!" Koga told Woodey before he moved out of the way.

Woodey glared at Koga before he slashed Koga with his long black claws. Blood came from Koga's legs.

"Damn!" Koga told him self. "This guy doesn't even care if he loses blood what is wrong with him?"

"Grrraaarrroooaaarr!" growled Woodey as he jumped into the air. "I'm not Woodey! I'm Evil Woodey the Evil Lord's son!"

"Evil Lord?" Koga thought as he got ready to attack Woodey.

"STOP!" yelled Link as he ran to the battle.

"To late his all ready down!" Koga told Link.

Looking behind him Link saw Woodey down on the ground in a pole of blood. Running up to Woodey Link placed the GoldaYin in Woodey's hands. Suddenly Woodey was back to normal. Koga walked up to Woodey and Link and grabbed a black shard that was on the ground.

"His finel down, Okay now were's my jewel shard?" asked Koga.

"Well we...don't have it yet?" Link told him.

"Fine then I'll have to take his!" Koga looked down at Woodey.

"Woodey? His a shard?" Link looked down at Woodey and felt this power coming from inside his heart.

Koga was then about to slash Woodey went Tacklegull and the other's came in the battle field. Mary jumped down from the robot and took out her bow and arrow. She was about ot shot the arrow when Koga slashed Mary's eyes. Falling to the ground in pain Rajill quickly when up to Mary.

"Mary! Oh no!" yelled Rajill as he help Mary up.

"Rajill...is that you?" Mary asked.

"Yes!" Rajill told her as he ripped a part of his shirt to cover Mary eye's with. "Curse you Koga! Why did you do that to Mary!"

"Well I have to protect myself do I?"

"Arg! Why you"

"Rajill leave him to me!" Woodey told him as he got up.

Woodey was badly wounded on his side and face and legs. But he still had the heart to fight. Taking his GoldaYin in his hand Woodey start running up to Koga. He then saw a odd line in the middle of him and Koga.

"What this?" wonder Woodey. "A line? Okay then! Take this!"

Woodey slashed threw the line with his GoldaYin. Koga whas then bleeding from the chest. Soon he ran off.

"That was it..." Woodey wonder as he fell to the ground.

Soon Woodey awoke on the ground. His wounds were all heal too. His sword was by his side as he got up. Link was cooking some kind of soup. Wlaking up to Link Woodey sat beside him.

"Were's Rajill,Mary and Tacklegull?" asked Woodey.

"They went to help Mary, she's gone blind..." Link told Woodey.

"What?" Woodey was in shock.

"Ya, but she says she's okay with it..." Link told Woodey. "And that you Woodey, tranform into a Evil Lord!"

"How?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"No..."

Suddenly Mary walk up to them.

"Mary, I'm sorry for you..." Woodey told Mary.

"It's okay..." Mary sat beside Woodey.

Suddenly they hear voices of yelling of a boy and girl. It was coming from the other side of the trees.


End file.
